La princesa y el dragón
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Había una vez un dragón que se enamoro de una princesa...o... ¿una princesa que se enamoro de un dragón?... naa en fin da lo mismo el dragón y la princesa están enamorados.


Capítulo único.

**Había una vez un dragón que se enamoro de una princesa.**

* * *

_H__abía una vez un dragón que se enamoro de una princesa...o... ¿una princesa que se enamoro de un dragón?... naa en fin da lo mismo el dragón y la princesa están enamorados._

o.O.o

"Malditos aldeanos prejuiciosos, Ignnel no es peligroso, ¡yo! no soy peligroso" se lamentaba un niño de cabello rosa, el generalmente era muy positivo y optimista pero después de ser abucheado y apedreado a cualquiera se le quita el optimismo, al menos por un rato. Pero su enojo no duro mucho pues sus ojos se cruzaron con una cabellera rubia escondida entre los arboles, era una niña que lloraba, debido a su mal humor por un instante pensó en ignorar la situación y salir de ahí pero al escuchar los sollozos no pudo. Seguramente cuando lo reconociera aquella niña también lo alejaría pero no le importo.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto tímidamente.

La niña noto al fin su presencia y sus miradas chocaron, el solo pudo pensar que ella era muy linda y ella a pesar de no conocerlo lo único que pudo hacer fue correr a abrazarlo.

- No encuentro a Plue, no encuentro la salida- dijo ella desconsolada, el desconcertado se pregunto ¿quién o qué demonios era "Plue"?- papá me lo acaba de regalar por mi cumpleaños y lo perdí, debo regresar a casa o se preocuparan...- siguió sollozando ella.

- Esta bien yo te ayudare a buscar a ... ¿Plue? y a encontrar la salida- se ofreció el ya que no le gustaba ver llorar a esa niña, ella alzo la mirada incrédula- solo si tu quieres...si no puedo irme - agrego nervioso el pensando que ella lo había reconocido y no lo quería cerca, estaba por alejarse pero ella lo detuvo con sus manos temblorosas y una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿En serio me ayudarías?- pregunto ella ilusionada secando sus lagrimas- !Gracias¡- dijo ella vivamente emocionada tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas.

El solo asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza pensando en lo bonita que era la sonrisa de la niña y que esa era la primera vez que alguien le sonreía así a el, Gray no contaba y Gray no era lindo. Que ella le sonriera y no huyera de su contacto era muy diferente que con su amigo, le llenaba de una sensación muy agradable y el niño no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a la niña de ojos chocolate.

- Por cierto ¿qué es Plue?- pregunto el.

- Ya lo veras- contesto ella feliz mientras lo arrastraba de la mano por el bosque.

- Oye ¿no temes perderte más?- pregunto el ante esa extraña actitud.

- Claro que no, ahora que tu estas aquí ya no tengo miedo- hablo segura con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio no sabe quien soy?- dijo el con un suspiro más para si que para ella.

- No... lo siento... soy una maleducada- dijo ella apenada y volteo para ofrecer su mano al chico como saludo- Mucho gusto soy Lucy...- dudo por un momento- ¿y tu?

- Soy Natsu- contesto el ligeramente confundido ante lo extrovertido de la niña con el, !con el¡ el temido hijo del dragón- ¿No e temes a los dragones?

- ¿He?...¿Dragones?... no, ¿por que lo dices? ¿Por el bosque?... sabes yo creo que encontrar un dragón seria genial. Pero primero debo encontrar a Plue mi papá me lo dio con mucho cariño y yo no recuerdo donde lo deje- decía la pequeña volviendo al semblante triste cuando hablaba de Plue, lo que Natsu supuso seria un muñeco o una mascota.

Después de unas horas de búsqueda y más que nada jugar sin rumbo por el bosque los niños por fin encontraron el muñeco, a Natsu le pareció de lo más... "curioso" que había visto y eso solo por ser amable con Lucy, en fin el fue quien lo encontró y Lucy salto feliz e incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico de cabello rosa. Después de eso el le mostró la salida más cercana del bosque mientras le explicaba referencias para no perderse de nuevo.

- Muchas gracias Natsu, volveré para jugar otro día- dijo muy animada mientras salía corriendo pues no quería llegar tarde a casa.

Natsu sabía que cuando ella se enterara de quien era seguro no volvería, pero por el momento el podía ser feliz también, así que agito la mano y la despidió con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando ella se perdió de vista.

Sin embargo Lucy si volvió y volvió muy seguido Natsu ya no solo tenía un amigo sino dos y sus días se volvieron un poco más luminosos gracias a Lucy. Junto a ella y Gray vivió muchas aventuras, encontró a Happy, su inseparable mascota-amigo, y la rubia siempre mediaba las peleas entre los chicos y los hacia entrar en razón.

Por su parte Lucy no le dijo nunca a nadie donde iba y secretamente atesoraba los momentos que pasaba con su amigo de cabello rosa, al pasar de los años ella fue aun más feliz de guardar ese secreto pues "el chico del bosque" siempre estaba ahí para ella, una extraña felicidad la llenaba por que el era su secreto y por que ella se sentía segura en el peligroso bosque aquel del que todos le daban advertencias. Por que escapar al bosque era su gran aventura y su refugio de la soledad y las falsas sonrisas. Por que Natsu sin saber quien era ella era amable y se preocupaba por ella siempre.

¿Por qué guardaba Lucy a Natsu en secreto? pues por que todos siempre eran muy amables con ella,pero esa amabilidad era falsa, todos eran distantes y respetuosos "hime esto..." "hime aquello...""se ve muy hermosa hoy"" sus novelas son muy buenas..." "quiere que le haga compañía un rato..." todos dulces comentarios, pero todos ellos vacíos ya que eran por obligación y no por convicción sus padres nunca estaban en casa y los sirvientes solo tenían con ella amabilidad muy mal actuada para ocultar, respeto en el mejor de los casos y codicia e incluso desprecio en el peor de ellos. Sus padres siempre estaban afuera en negociaciones con reinos vecinos por cosechas ya que el reino tenía minas muy ricas pero poco suelo fértil. Para ella sus padres siempre fueron buenos reyes pero su tío llenaba las cabezas de todos con ideas de prepotencia y superioridad decía que los reyes estaban fuera por que les gustaba viajar y que lo mejor era una guerra para demostrarle a los reinos vecinos todo el poder que les daba sus riquezas.

Pero un día sus padres simplemente no volvieron de sus viajes, todos la llenaron de falsas condolencias y la miraron con lastima y ella no pudo hacer más que correr a su refugio, esa día Natsu la esperaba como siempre con una sonrisa y Happy volaba junto a el diciendo algo sobre pescar. Ella solo se tiro en sus brazos y lloro desconsoladamente, el llanto no tenía comparación con el de su infancia esta vez era increíblemente desgarrador y Natsu no sabía que hacer, el joven y el gato azul la llenaron de preguntas pero cuando ella no contesto se limitaron a abrazarla y consolarla hasta que Lucy se quedo dormida entre los cálidos brazos del hijo del dragón, cuando despertó como única explicación dijo.

-Mis padres no están.

Natsu se limito a abrazarla y luego la acompaño lo más cercano que pudo a su casa, por primera vez el noto que no sabía donde vivía Lucy ni cual era su casa, ella insistía en que no quería volver pero el la convenció de que tenía que volver a casa o el resto de su familia se preocuparía, al final ella cedió no muy convencida pero se quedo más tranquila cuando Natsu le "presto" a Happy. El joven de cabellos rosas se fue triste y confundido y la chica rubia se infiltro en el castillo sigilosamente y durmió abrazando a Happy que comprendía lo difícil de la situación y no hizo pregunta alguna . Gracias al gato azul que le recordaba la presencia de Natsu ella pudo dormir tranquila pero su despertar fue estrepitoso.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¿cómo has podido hacer tal cosa?- grito encolerizado su tío entrando a la habitación con violencia y tirando todo a su paso. Ella no entendía nada y no se movió solo abrazo más a Happy y el hombre siguió gritando- ¡tu vas a ser mi esposa! ¿cómo has podido revocarte con el hijo del dragón?

Esta vez el cerebro de Lucy se forzó a descifrar las palabras y solo pudo articular un estrangulado- ¡Que!

- ¡Que yo voy a ser el rey y tu no volverás a salir de aquí a ver a ese monstruo!- volvió a gritar el hombre llegando junto a ella y tomándola violentamente de un brazo. Happy callo a la cama como un muñeco de felpa por que en verdad estaba petrificado y no sabía que hacer.

- ¡No!- grito Lucy que no entendía del todo y solo pudo pensar en que no volvería a ver la sonrisa de Natsu ¿pero su tío había dicho algo de... un dragón? ¿de qué demonios hablaba?-...¿cómo te enteraste?

- Ayer te vieron con el- afirmo con voz gélida.

Ella recordó la tarde durmiendo en la calidez de los brazos de Narsu, pero los recuerdos fueron opacados por las absurdas afirmaciones de su tío ¿casarse?...con el... eso nunca.- Sin importar eso ¡yo nunca me casaría contigo!... ¿cómo puedes hacer esto? ¡mis padres acaban de...!

- Tus padres no me importan- interrumpió su tío- la boda sera mañana mismo o te enviare como sacrificio al padre de tu novio- dijo el tomando el mentón de la chica y acercándolo a su rosto, ella se removió molesta y Happy estaba por golpear al sujeto pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto-los pueblerinos no dejan de decir que si le damos un sacrificio al dragón las tierras mejoran... - Lucy por fin comprendió algo ...el dragón, el dragón ¿por que mencionaba tanto al dragón? ¿por que eso tenia que ver con Natsu?... ¡Natsu era el hijo del dragón!- ¡Estúpidos! Pero eso no importa yo seré rey contigo o sin ti. Mi esposa o comida de dragón tu eliges- dijo el y soltó su brazo tirándola al suelo.

Lucy se quedo quieta y en shock ella no le había dicho a Natsu que era una princesa para que el no cambiara con ella, al parecer Natsu tampoco le dijo jamas su origen por la misma razón. Happy la miro temeroso de su reacción ante lo que seguramente acaba de descubrir en la discusión anterior.

- Natsu.. el- dijo temeroso el gato.

- Lo se, aun así la elección es muy fácil- contesto a ella, y los grandes ojos del gato se llenaron de lagrimas.

La noticia se corrió por el reino como pólvora, el hermano del rey daría a la princesa como sacrificio al dragón para que las desgracias dejaran de caer sobre la familia real y el reino, algunos incautos creyeron tal tontería otros sabían que el motivo de tal calamidad era solo la sed de poder pero nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer nada.

La princesa fue abandonada en el bosque con un hermoso vestido blanco y nadie volvió a verla. Las tierras de verdad fueron más fértiles y las guerras que comenzó el rey con los reinos vecinos eran victoria tras victoria hasta que un día el ambicioso monarca usurpador murió en batalla, el pueblo no derramo ni una lagrima por ese hombre y se limitaron a terminar con las guerras y elegir un nuevo gobernante.

El reino de verdad es prospero y feliz ahora, dicen los rumores que esta protegido por un dragón, que gusta de hermosa jovencitas como sacrificios, los supersticiosos del pueblo se plantearon un par de veces enviar más sacrificios al temible dragón para que les favoreciera pero no lo hicieron por que relatos y leyendas decían que en el bosque paseaban una joven rubia y un chico de pelo rosa que no podía ser humano ,que las risas inundan el bosque y que nadie que no sea bienvenido puede entrar.

El dragón no necesita más sacrificios por que esta feliz, por que le gusto mucho el anterior, por que el dragón no se comió a la dama pero se enamoro de ella y ella de el... ¿era el dragón o el hijo del dragón?... con el tiempo los detalles de las historias se olvidan pero este es un detalle que no se puede olvidar...

_Había una vez un dragón que se enamoro de una princesa...o... ¿una princesa que se enamoro de un dragón?... naa en fin da lo mismo el dragón y la princesa están enamorados._

**Notas:** una pequeña historia sin ninguna pretención al final no me gusto tanto por que siento que me perdí en la idea, pero es que se me hacia muy bonita, espero que les guste es mi primera historia de esta pareja y anda algo perdida. Se aceptan reviews y pedradas, sin importar cual sea simplemente gracias por leer ;)


End file.
